


Spinel's Here For You

by VioletAuthor



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAuthor/pseuds/VioletAuthor
Summary: 18+ OnlyAfter a night with a certain pink gem, she comes back to make sure you know how she feels about you.
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Spinel's Here For You

"Do I need to ask, or are you gonna let me in?", a smug smile under soaked hair, the lines on her face shrouded halfway from the rain beating down on your unexpected date. A feeling envoking the eye of the storm with your eyes on her, a moment of disbelief, a moment of wonder, She's back so soon when yesterday she laid upon your bed, kissing you gently to waking, and joining you for breakfast in a calm restaurant. She paid of course, and when taking you home gripped you by the shirt and pressed a kiss against your lips without even a hint she'd do so. A sensation you couldn't bring yourself to forget, not that you'd want to, you spent half the night still feeling her lips against yours, the tingling down your spine while you shivered into her grip, holding her shoulder while her hand snaked down around your waist, everything around you seeming to fall away with the euphoria of this one simple action, affection exploding violently through your mind and splattering a permanent image of her on every corner of your mind...

She snaps her fingers at you, pulling you from the daze that the sight of her shoved you into, you apologize, quickly getting her inside and shutting the door, locking it, trying to compose yourself, your heart beat like mad, your hands shook in the nerve wrecking ecstasy... She was here.  
She was here.  
She. Was. Here.  
You could barely even handle yourself the first night, fainting in her arms when she pulled her shirt open to press her adorable bare chest against your back, and waking in her arms a few minutes later you squealed, jolting up, and pulling her with you, clinging to you while your legs shook, just about to give way when she touched herself to the floor and propped you up against her. Carefully she went, holding your hand while taking you upstairs to your bed, and sat on the bed, serenading you softly and rubbing your back to try and calm you to slumber, and to your surprise it worked... Which led to the scene you just previously relived in your mind of her waking you with her lips against your cheek.

Again she had to get your attention, clapping her hands.  
"I'm gonna use ya shower ok darlin?", She sauntered her dripping self over to your bathroom as quickly as she could, as soon as you heard the water running, you squealed. You shook the excitement from your body in a show of triumph, She came back to you! It wasn't over she came over in the rain just to see you! You know she loves you, you just know! Yo-  
"Baaaaabe!"  
And she's calling you! Oh goodness she's calling you from the shower. She's naked in there. You can feel the rising heat in your cheeks from the maddeningly crimson blush welling up to this revelation. You take a breath and try to steel your nerves, making your way over to the bathroom, opening the door to see her poking her head from behind the shower curtain, her silhouette a blurred shadow against the pink shroud.  
"Sorry tah bothah ya, but could you get me a towel?"  
You quickly oblige to her request, eager to get away to calm yourself, but equally so to please her as fast as possible, a couple seconds and you're back with the towel, a dark pink one, like her hair. She chuckles lightly at the similarity, the water stopping before she takes the towel.  
"I'd show ya the goods but, I don't need ya fainting in here, I'd rathah we do it on the bed, heh... I'd rathah we do a lotta things on the bed, but I ain't here just for that."  
She pulled the curtain clear aside, there she is, hair damp and wrapped up, the towel barely long enough to cover her cutely shaped rear, she steps out, and toward you as you stood stunned as usual by her sheer presence.  
"I came cause...", she hesitated, a slight blush in her cheeks while she looked off to the side, and growing more when looking back at you again, "Cause I love ya!"  
The rest of the night after that is a blur, but the next morning you're drenched in sweat, and aching lightly below the belt, Spinel's resting cuddled with her head on your chest, feeling her hair against your bare chest you realize that under the blanket, both of you are naked, and her legs are tangled on yours.  
You're sure that last night's memories would come back, just like she did.


End file.
